


I'm Gonna Live, Until I Die

by MusicHeart08



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Knives Out, Murder Mystery, detective Tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Detective Tony Stark is anonymously hired to investigate the untimely death of renowned mystery author, Benjamin P. Fitzgerald. Soon, the detective finds a web within the man's estranged family and discovers there's more to Bens' death than it seems.Now, Tony Stark must carefully sift through a thick web of lies and red herrings to discover the truth behind Bens' death. However, the deeper Tony gets, the dirtier the case gets, and more questions arise.Overall, why do all the knives seem to be twisting and pointed towards Ben's young intern, Peter Parker?~IronDad & SpiderSon: Murder Mystery AUKnives Out Au
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 18





	I'm Gonna Live, Until I Die

On the morning the body was found, a thick sea of mist had coated the grounds surrounding the large estate.

Benjamin Fitzgerald has been found alone in his private office. A bullet wound in his head, and a gun in his hand.

The investigation had lasted three days, The police had turned the manor inside out and investigated the entire family until the simple truth could no longer be denied.

Ben Fitzgerald had committed suicide.

Case closed… or was it?

* * *

Small drops of rain softly tapped against the bedroom window, the dark clouds in the sky blocked every light of the morning sun. The gloominess made the outside look as if it was much later in the day that the morning.

Not that it would have made a difference to Peter Parker.

For hours, the boy had been lying in bed with his blanket pulled high over his head but with just enough room for him to stare at his digital alarm clock.

 **8:13** , the clock read. Its bright red numbers practically announcing how long the boy had been awake.

Groaning to himself, Peter flipped onto his back and shoved a pillow over his face.

No matter how hard he tried, Peter could not push the memory from his mind, the horrible image of-

**_BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!_ **

Removing the pillow from his face, Peter twisted around and smacked down hard on his alarm clock.

If it had been any day before last week, the boy would have raced out of bed to grab breakfast before racing off towards his internship.

However, today, Peter just forced himself out of bed into a standing position to stretch awake.

The boy was dressed in a wrinkled grey t-shirt, and green plaid pants and a simple pair of white socks. Visible bags were under his eyes, that stood out against his pale skin.

Stretching his arms, Peter trudged out of his room towards the bathroom, intending on taking a hot shower and spending the rest of the day in bed.

The boys' sock skidded against the wooden floor, he was only halfway down the hall when he heard the sound TV in the living room.

_"- investigated the Death of World-Renowned Mystery Writer and Criminology Teacher; Benjamin P. Fitzgerald-"_

Peter stopped dead in his track upon hearing the name, his breath skidded to a stop and his heart skipped a beat. Shaking, the boy turned to the direction of the living room and walked towards the news report like a moth drawn to the light.

In the empty living room, a male reporter was on TV, telling the news of the investigation. Peter stopped just behind the couch and watched the rest of the program. His eyes were distant and his hand started shaking as he watched.

_"-committed suicide after celebrating his forty-sixth birthday with his family. As police end the investigation and-"_

"PETER!"

Said boy almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name.

Spinning around, Peter saw his roommate, who had been in the kitchen, race towards the living room.

"I-I didn't know you were already up," Ned stammered while scrambling for the remote.

Peter almost laughed as he watched his friend try to change the program, while almost dropping the remote twice.

Ned had both risen and lowered the volume, turned the tv on and off, and switched between channels _(not that it would have helped for the news was on every channel)_ before finally just turning the whole thing off.

A small chuckle escaped Peters' mouth as Ned threw the remote aside and smiled innocently at his roommate.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," he said in a soft voice, "I'm okay,"

From the silence of the room, a small gurgling noise came from Peter's stomach. The boy rested a hand over his stomach and winced in embarrassment.

Ned looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Right,"

Peter sighed before moving to sit on their couch.

"So how have you been, honestly?'

Peter inhaled deeply, his right leg was bouncing with anticipation and his arms were wrapped around his body in a self-assuring hug.

After a minute or two of silence, the boy spoke up;

"Not well," he started slowly.

"Can't focus on anything else, and I haven't slept well since..." Peter's voice trailed off before he could finish his sentence, not that he needed to. "Yeah, just trying to figure out what to do next,"

Ned nodded with understanding.

"Well, the offer is still on the table, my Mom says you're more than welcome to join us on the trip,"

Peter smiled gloomily and shook his head.

"Tell her I appreciate it but I'll be okay,"

For a minute, it looked as if Ned was going to protest but changed his mind at the final second.

"Well, I leave in a few weeks in case you change your mind. Please don't just spend the rest of the summer in this apartment,"

The boy snickered, "I'll try but no promises."

The two friends then clasped hands and did their secret handshake.

"Thanks again, man,"

Just then, a small vibrating sound echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ned said as the vibrating phone from the table, "Your phone has been ringing for a half-hour,"

Peter gently took his phone, on the screen, the contact id read **Nat**

"Who is it?" Ned asked.

"It's Natasha, Bens' Sister," Peter explained swiftly before standing up and heading towards the hallway.

While leaning against the doorway, Peter accepted the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey kid,"_ a female voice spoke through the receiver, kind and soft, _"How're you doing?"_

 _I'd be a little better if people stopped asking me that,_ Peter thought to himself.

 _"Yeah, I know how you feel,"_ Natasha replied.

Peter cringed upon realizing he had said that out loud, "I'm sorry, that was rude,"

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Natasha then went silent for a few seconds before her voice returned.

 _"Listen Peter..."_ the woman's voice was hesitant as if trying to be careful about what she was saying, _"We need you to come to the house today, the police still have questions for everyone._

"What?" Peter's blood went cold and his face paled.

"B-but I thought the investigation was over,"

_"So did we, can you get down here?"_

At first, Peter didn't say anything, his right foot bounced in dread.

Finally, after a second, the boy inhaled and answered.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

The leaves on the ground crunched beneath the tires of Peter's bicycle as he approached Fitzgerald Manor.

A cool breeze rushed past the rider as he rode through the open stone gate, making the boy wish he had worn layers.

Peter was wearing a grey sweater, a blue plaid buttoned-up shirt over a grey t-shirt with a joke about telekinesis, and dark blue jeans. Worn-out grey sneakers were on his feet.

As the boy began approaching the house, a wave of nostalgia rushed over him, followed by sadness.

The house was a tall brick building that looked like it came straight from a 17th Century movie. Even with how long the house has stood, it managed to stay clean and modern.

However, now that the owner is gone, the house had an empty and cold aura. The Autumn mist almost made it similar to a haunted house.

Shaking away his thoughts, Peter circled towards the front of the house.

Pulling to a stop, Peter leaped off his bike and leaned it against a wooden bench that was faced towards the manor.

Tucking his hands into his sweater pockets, the boy began to approach the front door while looking up at the massive house. In one of the upper windows, the boy swore he saw a figure looking out from behind the curtains.

Looking down at him.

Suddenly, the roar of a vehicle snapped the boys' attention away from the house. Turning to the side, he saw a slick silver car speeding straight towards him.

Instinctively, Peter leaped forward and managed to land on his feet as the car drove past him.

"What's Up, Penis Parker!"

The boys' jaw tightened at the sound of the horrid nickname, even though he knew perfectly well who it was, Peter still turned towards his near killer.

Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

A living example of the spoiled rich brat cliche, in Peter's opinion that is.

Just then, an expression of disgust spread across Flash's face before he sped off.

Turning back towards the house, Peter saw MJ standing on the front porch, flipping Flash off as he drove away.

The girl was wearing a white dress with red floral designs, a dark black jean jacket, and black boots. Her wavy brown hair draped over her shoulders.

As soon as Flash was out of sight, Michelle turned towards Peter with a side smirk.

"Hey, Loser,"

"Hey," Peter responded, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking.

It didn't work.

Almost immediately, MJ marched down the stairs and stood

After a second or two, the girl wrapped her arms around Peter in a hug. Instantly, the boy returned the gesture.

The two remained that way for a while before pulling away.

"How are you doing?" Peter asked, nervously holding his hands together in front of him.

"Alright, I guess," MJ replied, holding her arms in a self-assuring position, "The funeral helped a little, saying goodbye and all.

Peter nodded with understanding.

Just then, a strange expression spread across MJ's face.

"I still think you should have been there with us," the girl then turned his gaze away for a second, "I was hoping you were going to be there,"

Peter chuckled sadly before turning his gaze down towards the ground.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have felt right being there. I mean, I was just an intern, you're his niece,"

The boy was surprised by a soft punch that landed on his arms. Stunned, he looked up at MJ.

"Come on, Peter," kindness and sincerity was in MJ's voice, "You know you're part of this family too,"

A shocked expression quickly shifted to a nervous smile on Peter's face.

For a moment, it looked as if he had wanted to say something when a screech of sirens abruptly filled the air.

Both teenagers turned towards the noise and saw three cars approach them. Two were cop cars while another was a dark fancy type of vehicle.

"Strange," MJ broke the ice, "Why do you think they're back?

"No clue," Peter shrugged.

While the three cars pulled to a stop in front of the house, Peter turned back and looked up towards the upper levels.

From the same window, a dark figure ducked behind the curtains at the sound of the sirens and disappeared into the house.

 _No clue at all,_ Peter thought to himself.

* * *

Wanda snapped her bedroom curtains shut in a panic.

The woman had a light pink robe wrapped around her but it did little to conceal the fact she was just in her bra and underwear.

On the queen-sized bed behind her, a man with messy blonde hair was lying face-first with the blankets pulled over his lower half, hiding the man's bare body.

Wanda quickly raced over and climbed onto the mattress, not caring that her robe had come undone around her.

"Vis!" she whispered as she shook the man awake, "Vis, wake up!"

The man mumbled into the pillow as he stirred awake, "Wha- What? What's wrong?"

"The Police are here, Get dressed!"

Wanda scrambled off the bed and rushed to get ready.

"Now?" Vision repeated in shock, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, now!" Wanda exclaimed, grabbing random clothes to wear, "Hurry!"

Vision quickly leaped out of bed and scrambled to pick up his tuxedo from the ground while Wanda quickly ducked behind her dressing screen to get ready.

* * *

The front door closed behind Peter as he and MJ entered the manor.

"Hey, kid," a familiar voice called out.

Natasha Romanoff approached the boy with a warm smile.

The woman was wearing a black shirt under a dark green jacket, dark pants, and high black boots. Her red hair was twisted into a braid, with the tips dyed a light blonde.

"Hey, Nat," Peter greeted as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"We missed you at the funeral," the woman said as she pulled away. A playful sterned expression on her face.

"Told you," MJ smirked before walking away from the two.

Just then, a man approached Natasha from behind while looking down at his phone. The man was wearing a purple buttoned-up shirt, grey suit jacket, and pants. Glasses were on the man's face as well.

"Can you believe the prick?" the man said to Nat, completely oblivious to the boy in front of him, " He missed the funeral and now-"

"Bruce," Natasha interrupted and cocked her head towards the boy in front of them.

At that moment, Bruce noticed Peter, who shrunk a little at the conversation.

"Oh, sorry, Pete," placing his phone into his pocket, Bruce extended his hand out, politely.

Peter shook the man's hand before he was pulled into yet another embrace.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Getting a lot of hugs today, so pretty good," Peter answered with a shrug.

"Well, you are part of this family, so get used to it," Natasha then noticed the expression on Bruce's face. "Excuse us," she said before pulling Bruce into another part of the room.

"He missed the funeral, and now he's saying that-"

Peter barely heard what Bruce was saying as he caught sight of a large portrait. A portrait of Benjamin Fitzgerald.

A sad expression came across the boys face as it seemed the eyes of the portrait were staring deep into his soul.

"Hello, Mr. Parker," a voice behind him said, almost making him jump.

Turning around, Peter saw Edwin Jarvis standing behind him, the Household Butler of the Manor.

"I missed you at the funeral," Vision said, politely, "And I do hope you'll join us for the memorial tonight,"

Peter smiled at the man, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Jarvis, and you can just call me Peter,"

"Only if you call me Vision like everyone else as well, You are a part of this family, you know,"

 _So I've been told_ , Peter thought to himself. _Doesn't make it true_ , he reminded himself.

Just then, Peter noticed that a button on Jarvis' coat had been placed in the wrong hole, making the while coat appear lopsided and messy.

Just as the boy was about to point out the error-

"Excuse me,"

Everyone in the room turned towards the voice.

Two men stood near the front of the room, both were dressed professionally in black suits and coats.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Lieutenant Barnes, this is Detective Wilson," the first man nodded towards his associate, "We're ready to begin,"

"I'll go first," Natasha announced, raising her hand, "I want this done before the memorial tonight,"

"Allow me to show you the library," Vision followed as he began to turn to walk away.

"Uh, Mr. Jarvis?" Peter quickly whispered, tapping the man's shoulder before gesturing towards his chest.

Vision looked down towards his chest, finally spotting the error. Panic painted the man's face as he swiftly fixed the buttons.

 _Thank you,_ Vision mouthed silently to Peter before turning towards the two policemen.

"Gentlemen," he said in a controlled voice.

Lieutenant Barnes and Trooper Wilson followed Jarvis and Natasha into the large library.

As the large door shut, one question rang in everyone's mind.

_Why were the police back?_

**Author's Note:**

> For Uncle Ben, I used Tobey Macguire. But you use whomever you'd like


End file.
